fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Jungle Rhythm
Donkey Kong Jungle Rhythm(or Donkey Kong Jungle Beats '''in Europe and '''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat 2 '''in Japan)is a sequel to the Gamecube game '''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat, developed by Nintendo. It is a platformer with slight music and beat 'em up elements. It will be released on August 12th, 2018 on the Nintendo Switch. It will be packaged with a revamped set of DK Bongos. Story Continuing off the Wii version's plot, Donkey Kong has saved the Jungle Kingdoms from the Enemy Kongs, when suddenly a Party Monkey informs DK that a more powerful Kong has appeared with a whole new group of apes and has been causing havoc across even more kingdoms. Enraged, Donkey Kong sets out on a new adventure to reclaim the jungle from the new Enemy Kongs. Gameplay Donkey Kong Jungle Rhythm plays quite similarly to the original game. Using your preferred control method, Donkey Kong must travel through 10+ Jungle Barrel, beat the 5 Kingdom levels and 2 areas in each one, and defeat the Bosses and Enemy Kongs, all in style, of course. Donkey Kong(while not on a Hoofer or Heliberd, which limits his moveset)can walk, run, jump, clap, punch, make a shock wave to long-range attack enemies, and newly added to the game, slap. Slapping can knock enemies and objects into the foreground to hit things in the background and hit Bongo Bells(bells that have a Bongo shape, and if hit, unlock things like secret Jungle Countries, characters, music, cheats and modes). In the platforming/Hoofer/Heliberd levels, you must reach the end of the level while collecting as much Beats as possible, as well as collecting the Rhythms(5 hidden collectibles in each level). You can strike up combos by doing stylish things like swinging, wall jumping, defeating an enemy, and more. Combos will increase the amount of beats you get from a banana;the more bananas you collect in succession, the more beats you get. More instruments, literal "beats", and even some vocals(no speaking, just things like "Hey!" and "Yeah!") are added with each combo. Combos can be broken by touching the ground or getting damaged. Combos have no maximum. You can also find Flower Petals, which if collected in an alloted time frame, will give you a massive set amount of Beats. After the level ends and Donkey Kong digs into the kingdom fruit, the banana eating minigame from the original returns;the faster you button-mash/hit the bongos, the more bananas you get, all in 5 seconds. At the end of each Kingdom, you fight a boss, each one at least a little original, unlike the repeats from the first. You fight bees, rocs, crocs, and more, using your total beats as your health bar. You can also fight a Enemy Kong, in a Punch-Out!-like style, where you must see the telegraphed attacks and react accordingly. After the boss, you enter the Crest Ceremony, where Donkey Kong throws a Beat Barrel into the air, releasing all your beats into the tower. There are 5 Crests:Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum and DK. Bronze is collected no matter what, Silver requires 400 beats, Gold requires 800, Platinum 1200, and DK 1500. Crests unlock more kingdoms, like before. The collectibles in this game are:Beats/Bananas, Flower Petals, Rhythms, Bongo Bells, and Crests. In general, the game uses more camera angles than before, has more challenge, and is much longer. Controls Donkey Kong Jungle Rhythm uses these control methods:DK Bongos(same as Gamecube, along with slapping sides of Bongos for Slap attack), DK Bongos + Joy-Con Drumsticks(Mix of DK Bongos and Joy-Con motion controls for a new experience), Joy Con Drumsticks(Just the Joy-Cons with motion controls), Gamecube Controller(Just like the Gamecube original), and all the Switch control methods. Button combinations can be edited. Modes Jungle Rhythm-The game's main mode. Take back the jungle from the evil Enemy Kongs! (Unlockable)Combo Kong- In specially-crafted stages, try to rake up the highest combo you can! (Unlockable)Banana Collect-In specially-crafted stages, collect as many bananas as you can! (Unlockable)Funky's Kong Quest-Play as Funky in a harder version of Jungle Rhythm as he strives to collect airplane pieces from defeated foes! Beat Test-Listen to music from the game, add up the combo number to increase the instruments, and listen to sound effects and voice clips. Options-Change controller options, volume and other things! (Unlockable)Beat-Down-Take out your anger on any enemy in the game, by button-mashing! See how many punches you can get! Kong Select-Select a kong you've unlocked to use in any playable mode! Multiplayer-Compete in a battle, score attack and time attack mode against people offline or online! Time Attack-Beat any stage as fast as possible! See if you can get the DK Trophy! (Unlockable)King Of The Jungle-With just 1000 beats as your health, beat down every boss in the game in quick succession, with a few rest areas in between! (Unlockable)Mini-Boss Beat-Up-With just 500 beats, beat down every mini-boss in the game! (Unlockable)God Of The Jungle-500 beats, every boss and mini-boss, no rest-areas. Go. (Unlockable)One True Kong-1 beat,every boss and mini-boss, no rest areas. Prove your skill! Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Articles under Construction Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games